My Hearth your Home
by Yavanna
Summary: With his 5 year old daughter, Darien escapes to Tokyo after a terrible marriage, just to find out that there is just this one person who will conquer his heart again...Serena
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The train advance in the middle of the midnight. All the passengers tired of the long trip fell asleep. The story was different for a young man. He just stare at the window since he got in the train, he was lost in his thoughts far from the real world.  
  
But the world was not far from him. All the ladies looked at him wishing to meet him, look at him closer, hear his voice but more than one of them got close trying to make a conversation but failed.  
  
The young man was very handsome, no more than 25 years old, dark hair, tall and a very good build body but the killer was his eyes, a very dark blue that make everybody submerge in them. He was not alone, but.  
  
By his side was a little girl approximately five year old. Her hair was pink and a strange hair style, two little buns similar to bunny ears. It was clear the trip from Sapporo ( Hokkaido ) to Tokyo tired her.  
  
The train was starting to stop, from the window you could see the lights of the city. The people started to wake up and soon the silence of the last hours passed to loud voices of the passengers ready to descend.  
  
The young man sigh and pick up some books and a little toy bunny putting them in a haversack. He waited that all the passengers were out to take the little girl in his arms and descend.  
  
There he was in Tokyo, only with his daughter, his bags and a paper with a direction.  
  
" I hope Andrew still working in the Crown Center "  
Hi! I'm a new author in English so be cool. This story is going to be different from other and it will touch your hearth. My translator is Lesli aka Neo Crystal Serenity. Neo: Hi!!! Remember to review!!!!!!! D i s c l a I m e r: Sailor moon is not mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

My hearth your home  
  
Chapter one  
  
" I Expect that Andrew still working in the Crown Center" Darien took a taxi in the exit of the station and he gave the direction of the Crown Center in Juuban. He looked through the window of the car remembering the reasons why he had left his home. ----------Flash back ---- ------- "¡See you and carry you that error with you!" "But it is your daughter also" " I don't care about you or her" "¿How are you able to say something like that ?" "As you hear. I want the divorce. I will give you the complete custody. I don't want to see you never more. We shouldn't never marry. my parents were right. I want to complete my dreams of being famous and only you would hinder me. Besides it's been years I don't fell anything for you." -----------End of the flash back.----------- In that moment the taxi stopped. By luck the girl had awoke. "Let's go baby well see uncle Andrew" Taking a suitcase in each hand and the girl with her little hand on his pants, he entered the Crown Arcade. Andrew was in the counter serving a coffee when he heard the chime of the door. He raised the view and he remained. mute. He was dreaming.. Darien was in Sapporo. ¿right? "Andrew" "Darien?" "Yes" barely you could see a smile in the face of Darien. "What do you do here?" "Well why you not serve something to eat to me and Rini and I will tell you the story" "Ok ..but don't forget details .." Andrew went to the kitchen and appeared some minutes later with Darien's order. While Rini ate, Darien was preparing to tell his best friend Andrew everything what happened in the last 4 years of his life.  
Well This is chapter one.more to come soon very soon!!!!!!! Serena and the girls will appeared in next chapter.  
  
Note: The original story is called: Mi corazon tu hogar. On Spanish section. 


	3. Chapter 2

_Yavanna__ –Neo! _

_Neo Crystal Serenity- Yes._

_Yavanna_- Where going to reveal who was __Darien___'s ex wife. But._

_Neo- But what?!___

_Yavanna_- Well……….. Should we reveal it?__

_Neo- (sweat drop) DUH. They are anxious to know. And besides You are the author._

_Yavanna_- Well let's do it.__

_Neo- Hope you like it!_

_My hearth your home_

_Chapter Two_

_"And that was what happened " finished __Darien__ "Friend… I can't believe that Rei was capable of something like that" _

_"I can't believe it neither. Rini why don't you go and play the new Sailor V game". _

_"Ok daddy" Rini went to play the machine. _

_"What I was telling you? Ah yes. ..... after the discussion all went very quickly.  She requested the divorce, and with the influences of her father..."  "The one who never liked you"_

_"Yes. ........ in less than two weeks I was divorced and with the full custody of Rini"_

_"But the girl......and her grandparents" _

_"In reality they never likes Rini and the never took care of her but Rini loved them...... in all case  Rei and her parents  resigned to all its rights of maternity "_

_"That means that......"_

_"That Rini legally appears like only my daughter in the papers. It's like her mother is dead" _

_"And the girl knows it?"  _

_"Yes......... couldn't avoid it.  The last night that Rei was in the apartment she told the poor girl everything.  I was in my job, requesting my transfer to __Tokyo__.  When I arrived Rei was gone with all her things and Rini was alone in the apartment.  To next day I couldn't go to work, I called my boss and explained it all, he said to me the I should  prepare  for my trip and remained with my " _

_"And you have a place to stay tonight? ...... Because if you not have one you can stay in my house" _

_"Yes, the company where I work took care of that. Is in Azabu, building R, apt.  810"( Got that girls )  "Well.  At least they have good flavor.  That is good place. .....is one of the better in this zone and it's nearby the primary Juuban and the park" _

_Before __Darien__ could say something more the doors of the store opened. A young woman aprox. 21 years, blonde, eyes sky blue entered the local._

_( Neo__: I wonder who is she? Yavanna: I don't know either )_

_"Andrew…Hello!" _

_" Serena__…How was your day?"_

_"Perfect"_

_"Serena...I present you __Darien__Chiba__…my friend of many years, we study together in middle and high school. He arrived from __Sapporo__ with his daughter." _

_"Is my pleasure to meet you" Serena gave him her hand._

_"No the pleasure is mine" When their hands touch they felt electricity through their bodies.  When they looked into each other eyes, night connected with day sky and the world around them disappeared. _

_Yavanna_- Well here it is chapter 2.__

_Neo- Stay tuned. And please can you do to us a little favor._

_Yavanna_ and Neo- REVIEW!!!!__


	4. Chapter 3

Yavanna- Well here is chapter 3.

Neo- …………………….Enjoy it! 

D I S C LA I M E R: SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO THE ONE OF THE BEST MASTERS IN MANGA HISTORY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. NOT LITTLE ME. OR ANYONE. ALL THE CHARACTER BELONGS TO HER AND THE COMPANYS WHO DUBBED IT AND MAKE SAILOR MOON AN ANIME. GOT MILK? 

(GOT MILK? DON'T BELONG TO ME, BELONG TO THE PERSON WHO MADE THAT COMERCIAL)

MY HEARTH YOUR HOME

CHAPTER 2 OPSS 3

Darien and Serena were so absorbed the one in the other that  they not notice Rini's presence. 

 "Dad"

 "………"

When she heard no answer she started to get mad, 

"DAD" shouted with all the force of her lungs, attracting the attention of the clients in the arcade and awaking Serena and Darien of their trance. 

 "Sorry Rini, do you want something?" 

 "Dad I'm sleepy…… and tired of playing…can we go home?" 

 "Ok baby ……Good bye Andrew…… Serene it was a pleasure to know you"

 "Likewise.  Good-bye Rini"

 Rini did not answer, simply looked at Serena and followed Darien, which didn't notice the looks that Rini threw to Serena.  

'If the looks can killed' thought Serena, who didn't give up looking at Darien until he took the taxi.

  "Ummm…… I think you can return to the real world Serena"

 "Oh of course……" responded Serena blushing. 

 Andrew looked at her and couldn't take it anymore so he exploded in laughter.  Serena only remained watching him without being able to understand what happened. That was the way Lita and Mina found them when they arrived minutes later.  

"What happened to Andrew?"  Lita decided at last to ask Serena.

 "I don't know is been 5 minutes and he isn't able to stop" answered Serena totally innocent.  

"Andrew, please……" Mine was frankly worried; Andrew was totally out him self, and was remaining without air.  

"Andrew try to breath" ordered Lita seeing the purple color that the poor man was taking 

"Tell us what happened" after taking a deep puff of air, Andrew was ready to answer the last question. "Sit down girls, Our Serena have made a magnificent scene, worthy of a novel"

 "Andrew, that isn't true the only thing I did was meeting him"

 "Yes …yes the was all you did" Said a smiling Andrew

"Stop… what are you talking about" interrupted Lita.

"I don't know of what………..or of who……..is he handsome and single?

"MINA!!!!!!" Serena's yell could be heard in all Tokyo.

"His name is Darien" included Andrew.

"Darien?" Lita amazed, asked Serena.

And who is him? Asked the new voice.

Neo: I need a little room to breathe…Cause I have to translate 25 chapters I'm about to break.

Yavanna: Shut up! Your going to break my ears and besides is your job.

Neo: Oh ok. Everybody Review is very easy!

Yavanna: Just move your mouse and click then write a critique to me. See so REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_In the meantime __Darien__ and Rini arrived to their new home. When Rini got out of the taxi she stared at the big gray building with mistrust. __"Dad…………..is here were we're going to live?' __Darien stare at his daughter, he understood what his little girl was feeling, he was suffering too, arriving to a new place, empty of personal memories and full of far memories. __"Yes baby…. for now" _

_And with that he took his daughter's hand and walked to their floor with the help of the porter.  __Darien__ opened the door; he looked at the apartment…………empty………cold. _

_The apartment wasn't bad at all. It got two masters rooms, one bathroom, a big dinning room, and a little kitchen but it was perfect for two people. There was a huge line of windows in the living room giving a beautiful sight of the city. _

_There wasn't any furniture except a bed that _Darien___'s boss left there for him._

_"Rini, let's change we have to sleep…tomorrow we're going to unpack and then to buy some furniture…"_

_"and food and toys and flowers and my bed and ……"_

_ "Yes baby, yes" __Darien__ said laughing. He saw happiness in his little girl's face, the same happiness her own mother banishes about a month ago. _

_Darien prepared a bath for Rini, the girl got into the bathroom faster than ever, meantime _Darien___ prepared a list of the things he was going to buy the next day._

_ When Rini got out of the bathroom dressed in a pink pajama with bunnies (mmm…… I wonder) __Darien__ got her to bed._

_"Daddy"_

_"Yes my bunny"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too princess……now sleep"_

_Darien__ kissed her forehead and turn off the light. He waited 20 minutes till she was fully asleep to go to the nearest supermarket to buy some eggs, milk, cereal and juice for the breakfast. When arrived to his apartment. He checked everything was ok and got him self to bed._

_'I hope that we could forget the past and be happy' and with that he fell asleep._

_Yavanna__: REVIEW ! !  ! ! _


	6. Chapter 5

Notes:

Author: Hey is me again! Sorry for the delay but my precious translator couldn't translate the chapters. So blame her lol!

Translator: I take full responsibility; gomen nasai everyone. I will do my best.

( '') Internal thoughts

("") Conversations

English Version of _Mi Corazón tu Hogar_, if you can read Spanish you can check it outt

**__**

My heart your home

**_Chapter five_**

_Is been a week since Darien and Rini arrived to Tokyo. Andrew noticed that his best friend was more worried than usual._

"Dare, what is happening? Are you having problems at work?"

"Ummm no, I haven't started yet, and besides with the moving they gave me a month of vacation. I still have two weeks.

"So why are you so worried?"

"Drew, ……… is Rini"

"What is happening to my little bunny ………"

"Well, I don't know were to start ……."

"Is it so bad?"

"Yes, she's having nightmares every night and wakes up screaming. Is hard to calm her and to put her back to sleep; but the strange thing is that in the morning she doesn't remember anything. The other thing is that lately the doesn't want to talk with anyone.

"She doesn't speak to anyone?"

"Like you heard it, of course she talks with me but besides me, her father, she doesn't wants to speak with anyone. In school she sits apart from other kids, doesn't participate in the activities and when she has to do something she does it in silence. "

"But Dare don't you think is only a temporary thing, you just moved you know maybe she is not accustomed yet to this city"

"No, I don't think so Drew. This was happening way before we move here"

"Brother, I really don't know what to tell you"

" Not worry, thanks for listening. Oh; I have to go is almost time to Rini to get out of school and I don't want to be late"

"Be calm, just have patience and everything will have a solution"

"I hope so. See you tomorrow"

_Darien went out of the Crown Center y and went directly to Rini's school taking a shortcut through the park. In the way he bumped with someone._

"Serena?"

"Huh……Ahh! Darien, hello!"

"Hi!" Darien said laughing "In a hurry I see"

"Yes, I have a reunion with my friends and I'm a little late"

"Ha ha ha alright, I have to go too, Rini is at school waiting for me"

"O.K. we'll talk later………" saying this, Serena started to run in direction to the Crown Center.

' Boy, that girl sure has a lot of energy, is she always like this? ..cute…………ohh I better hurry, I don't want Rini to think I abandoned her at school or anything'

_Serena arrived to the Crown Center and noticed she was the first one to arrive. She rapidly ordered a big chocolate shake._

' Man, Andrew's friend is a hunk……… too bad his marriage didn't work out………I wondered why Andrew didn't want to talk about it.

FLASH BACK

"Who is he? Asked a new voice"

"Ami……… glad you arrived!" Serena received her friend after waking up form her hypnotic state.

"Serena…………air……please" coughing Ami liberated herself from Serena's bear hug.

"Sorry, is a tradition for me" said Serena apologizing to her old friend

"You haven't answered my question yet, of who you were talking about?"

"Andrews friend" answered Mina

"Who Serena was drooling about like a fifteen year old girl!"

"Listen guys…… I'm still here…… and that is not true, Ami, don't believe a word they are saying" protested Serena

"Oh yes is true………" mocked Andrew "You were staring at Darien like he was the only thing in the world"

"Andrew, and the girl that was with him? "Serena asked curiously

"Is his… daughter"

"So he is married! …What a shame" said Mina

"Mina……… and why is a shame? You don't even know him" Lita looked at her friend's expression.

"Well if he was single, I wanted to go on a date with him !"

"Mina, please" Ami interrupted, "This is not the place or moment to think that… and Andrew, tell us more about your friend"

"Ami?" Everyone was shocked.

"I couldn't hold my curiosity!" Amy protested blushing furiously

"I can only say he is divorced and works for a company called R.O.S.A."

"R.O.S.A.?" asked Serena " Do you mean Anonym society of operative resources ( the letters in Spanish stands for "Recursos Operativos Sociedad Anónima" ( not a real organization ) , and rosa means rose)

"Yes, he's one of the engineers in the program"

"WOW, who old is he!"

"MINA!"

"Hey he is single and he has a great job…………"

"Ohh Mina!………." Everyone sighed 'You will never change'

"We have the same age, 25 years old, Rini has five, he just divorced a month ago, and he moved from Sapporo where he lived for the last six years to attend to university. Now is you excused me, I have work to do……………"

END OF FLASH BACK

"Serena are you alright?" Andrew looked worried, it was the first time Serena ignored completely a chocolate milkshake.

"Ah……. Hi Andy!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I was just thinking…………you know, I bumped with your friend, ………Darien I think. He looked worried and a little sad"

"Yeah I know, it looks like his little daughter is having some problems………… enough of that; who is life treating you?"

"Very well………My professors are very happy with my academic abilities but I don't want to talk about that now………Today is Friday and I'm supposed to go out with the girls."

"Yeah……… girls only night………but you can come to protect us Andrew" Mina winked at Andrew flirting with him while Lita y Ami greeted Serena.

"Mmmmm…………Sorry I can't go with you guys tonight, I promised Darien I would visit him"

"What a shame!" Mina complained; Lita decided to cut her cnversation rapidly saving everyone from another episode of Mina's love talk " Hey Let's go to the mall, I want to look famously tonight"

"I don't think is a good idea, I have an exam and I have only reviewed the material three times ………"

"Ami……you won't get a low grade for having fun just one night" Serena couldn't believed that Amy, in all this time together, didn't know how to relax a little bit

"All right but Saturday night I will stay home studying"

"Alright alright ………no problem…………but now our goal is only one" Mina said exited

"And what is that goal?" asked Lita

"Look fabulous so we can find the boy of our dreams tonight" Mina finished with stars in her eyes

"Well, what are we waiting for!" asked Lita

"Bye Andy" and with this they leaved a very impressed Andrew that couldn't believed how boy crazy his friends were. He signed laughing silently.

Note

Author: I'm trying to portrait the personalities Naoko Takeuchi (Mi idol) gave the characters, but I'm changing Serena's, Darien's and Rini's a little for the sake of my story . Please review and give me support to continue. Love you guys!

Translator ( Neo Cristal Serenity ) : If you have any suggestions in how this story should be translated not hesitate to make them. Bye and please support my talented friend. This story was a very successful one in the Spanish version; we hope our English readers are enjoying it too.


End file.
